


An Unexpected Underdog

by tabbytentacles



Category: Homestuck, hs2 - Fandom
Genre: Faygo, Other, Teenage Rebellion, Ult Yiffany, clown, jane is only mentioned, shes pissed, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytentacles/pseuds/tabbytentacles
Summary: Ult. Dirk’s worst fucking nightmare
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	An Unexpected Underdog

**CHAPTER 1**

**Chains and Clowns**

————————

Your name is **YIFFANY LONGSTOCKING LALONDE HARLEY.** Everyone just calls you Yiffy for simplicity’s sake. There is not much to know about you other then the fact you come from a secret affair between two of the gods who created this world. Pretty casual stuff. Hobbies? well you used to enjoy games of soccer and collecting rare sports cards, but that hardly matters now. Currently you are chained by your foot in a cold basement, unable to do anything you used to enjoy. You really miss your parents.

How did you end up here? well it’s actually quite a short story. Your parents sent you away to boarding school when you were but a pup, and you spent almost 15 years of your life there. It was going alright until on one of your walks, you were snatched up by some men wearing red. Now you’re here. From one cage to another.

Thoroughly complained out, you rise to your feet. Your body aches from sleeping on the cold floor, to where extensive stretches barely made a difference. You listen sadly to the jingle of your ankle chain as you move, fantasizing about a time when your leg didn’t ache so badly. Sure, you’ve never felt truly free, but even boarding school was better then this.

Every hair on your body stood straight up as the door slid open painstakingly slowly, and a strange man dressed head to toe in purple clown attire entered the room. Shit. You hated this guy. This awful clown seemed to have a strange relationship with your captor, and she frequently sent him down here to torment you. His soft honks echoed through the room and pierced your sensitive ears, making you want to claw them off. He loomed over you, face twisted in his usual wicked grin. You could smell his sickly sweet breath from here. Vile. You cowered back into the corner, nearly avoiding his grasp.

“cOmEoN liL moTHerFucKeR, iM ‘pOsED tO tAkE caRE oF yOU tOdAy hOnk hOnK :0)”

You growled, baring your fangs and puffing up to look bigger. It wasn’t working.

“bE nIcE oK” He reached out for you again, planting a hand on your head and patting you in a strange way. He had clearly never touched a person or a dog before. 

You paused for a moment, taking yourself out of the situation and plunging into your own thoughts. If the clown was put in charge of you, that must mean Jane and her ward is away. Leaning to the side a bit, you also noticed that the jester had left the door slightly ajar. If you could somehow get your chains off....

“Hey clown!” You barked. Most don’t understand you, but he seemed to get the gist of it.

“Faygo!” you gestured to the leaking bottle in his spare hand, and then to yourself.

“fAyGo? weLl iM noT sUppOseD tO Be giVin’ tHis sTuFf to a LiL moTHeRfUcKeR liKe yOu, bUt wHY nOt hOnK.” With that he passed you the bottle. You winced as the sticky liquid adhered itself to your paws. 

The clown was turned away now, reaching into a bag he had placed nearby. He was probably looking for more things to torture you with. Taking this opportunity, you poured the faygo all over your shackled leg. Tossing the bottle to the side when it’s contents had been spilled, you yanked at your leg, not stopping until it had been freed from its chains. The area where the band had been was red and irritated, especially now from all the sugary liquid poured over it. You only took a moment to recover, before you rose to your feet once more.

He was still turned away, digging through his bag and rambling nonsense to you. You almost felt bad for him. He really was just as trapped as you. It’s obvious his sanity had slipped out of his grasp long ago, but the wave of pity didn’t last long. He had Tormented you with his wicked tricks and torture horns for months now! With that thought, any good feelings you had felt towards the clown melted away, replaced by unfathomable rage. You wanted to rip his horns off and shove them down his throat, to finally silence his infernal honking. To scratch and bite til there was nothing left but a torn purple uniform where he had once been. The throbbing in your ankle quickly brought you back to earth, reminding you of your objective.

His hearing must have been obscured by the hood of his costume, because he didn’t notice you crawl past him, heaving and panting the whole time. Dumb clown didn’t even know what was happening until the door slammed shut, leaving him trapped inside. As you closed the door, savoring the way the cool air conditioning hit your skin, you saw your first glimpse of freedom. The room was simple, yet elegant, no doubt the office of your keeper herself. Since you had some time until the guards inevitably noticed and came for you, some havok could afford to be caused. Claws met wood and paper, teeth met leather chairs and tapestries. You didn’t stop your rampage until the office was nearly unrecognizable. This was more for peace of mind then anything. A defiant act to show that you freed yourself from the cage, and left a trail of destruction in your wake. It’s what you were good at. Chaos. Memories of popped soccer balls and broken glass flooded your mind, getting almost overwhelming. Before you could delve into your childhood further, the sound of sirens pierced your sensitive ears. Flattening your ears against your head, you glanced towards the nearest window. Broken already by your rampage. perfect. You leaped through the shattered pane, gritting your teeth as glass pierced your arms and hands. Landing with a thud, you quickly stumble to your paws and make a beeline towards the forest. You’d probably lose them there.

  
  
  


A few hours had passed by now. You sit up against a tree, panting. Hours spent running, yet this forest seemed like it never ended. A quick rest wouldn’t hurt.. you thought as your eyes began to flutter shut, darkness obscuring your vision. A sudden shock brought you back to life. You bit your lip, trying to hard not to howl in pain and alert those looking for you. Only when the shock had stopped did you notice the blood trickling down your chin. She had surely gotten wind of what was going on by now. Another shock wracked your body, causing you to spasm and fall to the ground in pain. You couldn’t take much more of this. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed something odd. A rock. Not any normal rock, this rock had a sharp pointed end, and a rounded end, making the rock look almost heart shaped. You reached for it with one hand, wrestling your collar with the other. With just the right handiwork and the help of the rock, the collar came off, crumpling to the ground in defeat. You sat on your knees, gasping in relief, darkness staring at you from all sides. When you looked back up and into the inky blackness, you felt. Compelled to enter it. On weary feet, you approached the shadows, reaching out to get a feel of what lied beyond. 

At first, it was nothing as expected.

Then your hand touched cool metal. The frame of a door became visible.

A door with a heart carved into it.


End file.
